


The Last Scene of Children of Earth Day 5 Retold in Shakespearean Language

by azn-jack-fiend (ajf)



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Episode: s03e05 Children of Earth - Day 5, Gen, M/M, Pastiche, Shakespeare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-25
Updated: 2010-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-10 09:57:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajf/pseuds/azn-jack-fiend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what the title says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Scene of Children of Earth Day 5 Retold in Shakespearean Language

**Author's Note:**

> created using [Torchwood Transcripts](http://community.livejournal.com/tw_transcripts) and [Open Source Shakespeare](http://www.opensourceshakespeare.org).

_  
Six Months Later._  
RHYS WILLIAMS:   
We can no longer ride. Canst thou walk?  
GWEN COOPER:   
Foolish husband, cease thy scolding.  
_Enter Captain Jack Harkness._  
GWEN COOPER:   
Thou couldst not bear to choose a tavern for our meeting, O Captain?  
RHYS WILLIAMS:   
I curse the cold that freezeth my feet.  
CAPTAIN JACK HARKNESS:   
The railing of the Welsh sounds harshly in my ears  
Yet absence hath made thy railing dear.  
And the sight of thee is sweet.  
GWEN COOPER:   
Hast thou fared well on thy journey?  
CAPTAIN JACK HARKNESS:   
I travell'd the land, and found it too small.  The whole world is like a graveyard.  
GWEN COOPER:   
'Tis our hope thou wilt return with us.  
CAPTAIN JACK HARKNESS:   
Nor have I travell'd far enough,    
For I am over shoes i' th' mire.   
I spy a ship that sails the Ion reefs  
Bound for alien shores; it waits upon me.    
Anon I desire no more delight    
Than to be under sail and gone to-night.  
GWEN COOPER:   
I bring a prize to aid thee. They found it in the ruins, ever-during as its master, though I have ordered some small repair.  
RHYS WILLIAMS:   
And it cost me five shillings.  
CAPTAIN JACK HARKNESS:   
Send me the reckoning.  
GWEN COOPER:   
Wilt thou return?  
CAPTAIN JACK HARKNESS:   
Wherefore?  
GWEN COOPER:   
For myself.    
And no blame be to thou, for otherwise,  
All were lost.  
CAPTAIN JACK HARKNESS:   
The truth of it? I slew my daughter's child.  
Woe to the hand that shed such costly blood!   
He whose loyal service I commanded,  
Beloved Ianto, hath died in mine arms;  
Preceding him, a multitude of souls,  
Scholars, physicians, soldiers I have led,  
Their deaths a heavy burden on my wretched heart.  
GWEN COOPER:   
But in doing, thou hast saved us all.  
CAPTAIN JACK HARKNESS:   
If the world is but a stage, Gwen Cooper,  
I played the hero's part, and lik'd it much.  
So fond was I, so o'ercome with pride,  
I did not see the play becoming strange  
And my part become a villain.  
Our revels are now ended.   
The cloud-capp'd towers, the palaces of state,  
The solemn temples, the great globe itself,  
Ye all which it inherit, shall dissolve  
Though I remain. I have lived so many lives;  
The time is come to find another one.  
GWEN COOPER:   
I am full sorry, dear Captain, but thou  
Must not abandon us. The coward's part  
Was never thine.  
CAPTAIN JACK HARKNESS:   
Mark me.  
_Exit Harkness._  
RHYS WILLIAMS:   
I pray thee draw homewards, sweet wife.  
GWEN COOPER:   
Yes. I'll weep and sigh;   
And leaving so his service, must abide.  
_Exeunt._


End file.
